


Pressie and Cake

by werewindle



Series: Owned [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Romance, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewindle/pseuds/werewindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s got a present for Xander. It’s a happy smutty Birthday. </p>
<p>Inspired by velvet_virago’s drawing <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bloodclaim/679212.html">"Nummy Birthday Treats"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressie and Cake

"Spike! This had better be important Spike. I get a message to get over here right after work." Xander burst though the crypt door already talking. "I've had a long sweaty, sawdust-y day and I really just want to go home and take a - SPIKE!" Xander called out again not seeing the bleached menace.

"Down 'ere Pet." 

"Shower. Spike. I want a shower. There had best be missing appendages - a horde of toads or something keeping me from it." Xander tromped down the ladder to the lower level blink in at the sight that greeted him when he turned around. "Spike... What's this?" 

"Remembered Red talking about your birthday got you a pressie. A bit late but the thought that counts, right Pet?" Spike leered at him. 

Xander raised an eyebrow turned around and headed back up the ladder mumbling. "Stupid vampire, dried sweat and sawdust ITCHES. Make me think he's -" 

Spike was stunned. His Nummy was leaving! "Pet? Oi! Xander!" Spike shifted as he heard the human banging around the upper level not sure weather to be worried or relieved that he hadn't left. A few minutes later Spike saw bare feet coming back down the ladder. 

Xander was shirtless with a towel slung around his neck. Spike's mouth went dry at the sight of his Nummy rivulets of water meandering down his chest to soak into the waist of low slung jeans. Spike drug his eyes up to Xander's face as he finished scrubbing the excess water from his hair. 

"Much better. Feel human again." Xander tossed the towel aside and stalked to the bed. He crawled up the foot settling between the sprawled legs. "Thanks Spike." Xander knelt up over the cake and kissed the blonde, tongue questing into the cooler mouth mapping teeth and pallet. Sucking and niping at his full bottom lip before setting back. 

"I used to drip wax on my fingertip to try and see is I could make a finder print. You ever done that Spike, played with melted wax? Kinda heat that sinks in deep - lingers even after you peel away the wax." Xander asked surprised when the vampire shook his head no. 

Pulling a candle free of the cake still lit, he shook the candle hitting the pale skin with a speck of blue wax while putting out the flame. Spike hissed. Xander tossed aside the candle and reach for another, looking Spike in the eyes he did it again. Soon all the candles were out leaving their little wax kisses dotting the blonde's chest. 

Xander scooped up a bit of cake on his finger and popped it in his mouth mmm-ing at the rich chocolate taste. Taking another bite Xander gave the chained vamp an assessing look. Getting a wicked glint in his eyes he set the cake on the small table next to the bed and picked up the one of the candles there that had wax pooling on the top. 

"I think I need to mark my present, put my name on it like I used to do with my favorite toys." Xander leaned over Spike and tipped the candle letting a thin stream of wax pour out on the vampire's stomach. Starting just below the dip of bellybutton and three inches to the left Xander drew diagonal a line. On the right he drew another crossing the first. Setting aside that candle he grabbed a second and drew two more lines parallel to the first and connecting the ends. 

Xander leaned back to look at his handy work, pleased with the seven by seven X. He looked up to gauge Spike's reaction the vampire not having made a sound or movement since he started. The blonde had his head tipped back eyes closed bottom lip caught in teeth a little too pointy for his human visage. "Spike?" Xander ran his fingers down a sculpted cheek. 

Spike opened his eyes, the blue bleeding to gold in the center. "Yeah Pet?" He asked voice rumbling with a pleased tone. 

"I'll take it that you liked that huh?" Xander said more then a bit smug at making Spike sound like that, like sex and chocolate and sultry nights. 

"Mmmmm 's nice Pet. Never been marked quite like that. Pity it'll fade." Spike looked down at the X sounding almost wistful. 

Xander moved to straddle the bound form hands tangling in the gelled hair. He jerked the head back making the vampire look up at him, "Oh that's all right, we'll get Wills to magic some ink for us. Tattoo it permanent," Xander dipped his head lips brushing a delicate lobe. "Marked. Mine and no other‘s, ever." He nipped sharply startling a whimper from the blonde. "For all to see." Spike shivered at the possessive words. 

Xander slide back the rough denim of his jeans dragging against the bare thighs he'd been sitting on. "Now I'm going to enjoy my pressie and my cake." Xander leaned forward again licking at the rim of his ear, "Then I'm going to fuck you before taking you home." Spike bucked at the growled promise. 

Xander chuckled and scooped up a handful of cake and frosting grinning at the vampire before covering Spike's straining cock with the sweet treat. He tilted his head absentmindedly licking frosting from a finger as he looked at his 'pressie'. Taking a finger full of frosting he painted the rosy nipples blue. "Perfect." Xander's mouth covered one blue nub sucking the frosting up, "its very good Spike, wanna taste?" He offered his cake-y hand to the blonde. Xander moaned at the feel of the cool mouth surrounding his fingers, teeth nipping the end before pulling the next in for the same treatment. 

When his hand was licked clean Xander stole a kiss form those wicked lips, tongue chasing the sugary taste. Leaving them both panting. Tiny cat licks cleaned the other nipple, both stood taunt peppled from the attention. Xander gave nipping kisses the lines of Spike's abs tracing a flank with his tongue as he made his way to his prize. 

Delicately he lapped at the frosting covering the head of the rosy cock. Mouthing his way down one side he swirled his tongue over heavy balls cleaning away the stray cake. Xander nuzzled the hair at the base of the pulsing erection enjoying the scent of Spike and chocolate. He swiped his mouth up the other side, taking his time cleaning every trace away. When he reach the drooling head Xander took it into his mouth dragging his teeth over it as he released it. 

Xander licked his lips and looked up at the moaning blonde, pleased to see that his eyes were completely golden now. Ducking back down he swallowed Spike's cock to where he had a hand wrapped round the base, not quite ready to take the whole length. Xander hummed at the taste but pulled back when he felt it swell squeezing the base to stop the vampire's orgasm. 

He moved back up the pale body kissing him soundly until air became an issue. "I'm going to fuck you now Spike" He reached up and pinched a nipple, twisting it sharply. "You have a choice; keep the chains or not?" He waited for the blonde to focus on him, lust filled eyes dazed from his near orgasm. When all the vamp could vocalize was a keening whimper Xander smirked and dropped an a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

"Keep them then, can't wait to find the keys." Xander got bounced off the bed shucking his jeans and snatching the tube of lube he'd spied on the side table. Moving back between the bound legs coating his fingers with the slick. He traced the twitching entrance with one finger slowly pushing it in. Quickly he worked two then three fingers in stretching the guardian ring, eager to sink into that tight heat. 

Smearing a healthy dollop of lube on his cock Xander moved over the vampire. "Mine" He growled pushing in slowly not stopping until he bottomed out. He waited for slim hips bucked up before moving. He set a fast pace pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in. Driven by Spike's moans he thrust harder groaning when Spike tossed his head back with a pleased sound. That pale neck drew him and Xander licked up the corded throat. Nipping down to the join of neck and shoulder sucking a bruise there as he got closer to the edge. 

Spike howled his orgasm, internal muscles tightening around Xander drawing him over as well. Xander bucked deeper into Spike and growled as he started to come teeth cutting into the pale neck piercing the skin. Spent he bucked again at the taste of Spike's blood, moaning he let go. 

Xander wrapped himself around Spike nuzzling into his shoulder. He'd rest just a bit then they'd go back to his apartment and do it again. Xander smiled to himself, maybe he'd even let spike fuck him this time. He wriggled at the thought of that hard cock filling him. Oh yeah have to do that.


End file.
